My BlondeHaired Soldier
by kremlinmirrors
Summary: The 7th year at Hogwarts is crazier than you'd think. Draco is headed off for war, new relationships are blossoming, old relationships are strengthening, and a rumor of Sirius near hogwarts haunts Harry's heart.UPDATED NOTE, IMPORTANT
1. Prologue An explanation of Fred, George...

My Blonde-Haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
PROLOGUE/PREFACE  
  
Author's note: Well, this wasn't the original Chapter 1. It's actually a preface/prologue that I recently wrote, to fix my major time error. This will explain how Fred, George, and Cho come to remain at Hogwarts after their 7th year. And yes, they are still aloud to go to the graduation ball, as long as they are invited by someone who is actually graduating.  
  
Cho grinned as she stood in the Great Hall of Hogwarts once more. It seemed like a lifetime since she had sat there, at the Hufflepuff table, talking and joking with her friends. An eternity since Umbridge had sat there, in the headmaster's chair.  
  
"Miss Chang?" Cho turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind her, her small spectacles glinting in the light.  
  
"Professor, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my memories of this place." Cho replied.  
  
"That's perfectly all right. Hopefully, you will make many more this year as a teaching intern at the school. Please, come this way."  
  
Cho followed the professor into her office, where she was asked to sit down and make herself comfortable.  
  
"I just wanted to welcome you back to Hogwarts. As a student teacher in my classroom, you will be required to work alongside me during any daytime classes I have. You will take my place during tutorial and detention sessions on Mondays and Wednesdays, as well as having the one entire class to teach on your own every Tuesday."  
  
Cho nodded, hoping she could remember all of this information.  
  
"You will stay in the 7th year girls dormitory in your own House, and you will have meals with them as well. School functions are for everyone, including teachers, so do not feel uninvited. The graduation ball for this year, however, is the one exception. You may only go if invited by a graduating student. That seems to be about it, and you should receive your own schedule during the first week of school. Is there anything else, Miss Chang?"  
  
Cho smiled and stood up. "I know this may seem like a strange thing Professor McGonagall, but I'm glad to be back."  
  
Cho unexpectedly hugged the professor, but McGonagall didn't seem to mind. "Hogwarts is lucky to have you back with us, Miss Chang."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Fred and George Weasely stood outside the doors to the castle, sopping wet. Unfortunately, it had begun to rain as soon as the Hogwarts Express had arrived at the school. The students, as well as some of the teachers, had made it into the school quite dry. Unfortunately, the Weasely's had been the last to get off the train, as well as the last ones to get carriages to the school. They were also freezing.  
  
As the twins walked in, they noticed just how little the school had changed since they had left. Of course, the swamp that Fred and George had left as a going away gift had been removed, but that was about it.  
  
"Fred and George Weasely, you have arrived at last." Dumbledore smiled down at the twins, beckoning them to follow him to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Sorry we're late, sir. We got a bit wet, you see, and as our wands are still packed—" George apologized.  
  
"Yes, I'd be a bit more careful about that. You may need them sooner than you think." Dumbledore replied, concerned. "Canary Creams!" The entrance to the headmaster's office opened, and the twins followed him inside.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, it is an honor for your password to be one of our creations. I never thought I would see that happen." Fred said.  
  
"Yes, yes, sit down." Dumbledore conjured up two green poufs. "I am very glad you took my offer this year. Training here will do you nothing but goods, and I'm sure you can find some customers for that joke shop of yours."  
  
"Well, we thought we could use that as a cover. I mean, it wouldn't do much good to have the whole school knowing why we're here. Things for the Order should be kept a bit private, don't you think?" George said.  
  
"Of course. I wanted to let you know, you are free to roam the school as you please."  
  
Fred snickered and looked at George, who grinned mischievously.  
  
"However," Dumbledore continued, "You will follow all school rules, the exception being that you may enter the Forbidden Forest at will." Fred's face sank a bit, since he couldn't do as much pranking as he had hoped. It wasn't such a big loss, though, since Peeves had been doing George's dirty work ever since the twins had left the school.  
  
"Your schedule shall begin with only three classes," Dumbledore instructed. "Occlumency, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will know, I'm sure, that Remus Lupin is teaching the latter again this year. If we find the need for new subjects, we will add them to the list."  
  
Fred and George nodded, getting up to leave.  
  
"Oh, and one last thing." Said Dumbledore, also getting to his feet. "You may attend school functions, however, the graduation ball is one exception. You must be invited by a graduating student. However, I'm sure you will find some way of going, no matter what we do, so I will leave you too it. Your luggage has been moved into the 7th year Griffendor dormitory, where you will be lodging. I am sorry to need to ramble all of this to you, but now that it is over, I hope you enjoy being at Hogwarts once again. Good luck to both of you."  
  
Fred and George said thank you, then exited to go and find their luggage. 


	2. Morning Shift at Hogsmeade

My Blonde-haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, well, this is my first HP fic ever. It is a songfic based on "Travelin Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. I hope it turns out well, and that I get loads and loads of reviews. Mwah ha hahah. And if I get lots of good reviews, I might write more HP fics. Incentive. Also, flames are accepted. Arigato!  
  
Ginny ducked as another plate came flying at her.  
  
"Come on, you stupid Weasley! At least give us some damn customer service!" Pansy Parkinson jeered at her along with a large group of Slytherins.  
  
"Why do you have to be so mean? I'm doing the best I can. We're all supposed to be working together, now." Ginny replied the best she could.  
  
"Us? Together? You don't really believe all that bullshit, do you? The Dark Lord has not been defeated yet. Until then, we will do what we want."  
  
Ginny turned away and began to sweep up the broken china. She had been working in The Three Broomsticks for only a couple of days, and already, almost the entire school knew she was there. It was only a matter of hours before the Slytherins were cramming in to mock her.  
  
"Stupid Weasley! Your father should arrest himself for all the Muggle junk in his garage. Or is he trying to become a Muggle, eh?"  
  
It was Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts, and it was probably the darkest time of her life. So many of her family and friends were preparing for the war – the last stand against Voldemort's forces. She knew about Trelawnley's prophecy, but she was still worried. Already, hundreds of wizards had died in the war. And Ginny had a feeling that the danger was about to hit Hogwarts.  
  
Suddenly, the bell at the front of the pub rang. Draco Malfoy stumbled in, drenched in rain. His blonde hair was soaked, looking more like rags every second. Rather than sitting with his fellow house-mates, Draco sat down in a corner booth.  
  
Ginny didn't blame him. Draco's malicious father had been found dead in the Forbidden Forest over three weeks ago. It was said that Voldemort himself had murdered Lucious, for being too rash...  
  
"Ms. Weasley, please!"  
  
The owner of the pub sighed as another butterbeer was wasted on the floor.  
  
"Please, Ms. Weasely, that's the third one today..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
Ginny ran over to get a replacement, and then delivered them to the three Hufflepuffs sitting in the back. She then walked over to Draco's table.  
  
"Malfoy...can I take your order?" Ginny asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, Weasely. Two butterbeers and a jam tart." Draco grunted.  
  
"Anything else I can help with?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. Don't call me Malfoy anymore." Draco said, looking up. "I hate that name. It's my father's name."  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with that. It's still your name. But I'll call you Draco, if you like."  
  
"Alright, Ginny."  
  
thought Oh my god. He called me Ginny. He used my real name! Something really is wrong... thought  
  
"Draco, something's wrong. I know about your father, but that can't be it. There has to be something else." Ginny took the plunge, hoping Draco wouldn't kill her for it.  
  
"Nah. You wanna sit down and talk for a while?" Draco asked, moving over.  
  
"Oh...I can't right now. My shift's over in an hour, if you want to talk then. I know somewhere private we can go. It's a bit far, but---"  
  
"That's fine. I don't mind walking a little."  
  
"Okay. I'll come back over when my shift's done."  
  
With all of the Slytherins staring at her, Ginny went back to the kitchen to get two butterbeers and a jam tart.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Two days past eighteen  
  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
  
And talking to me,  
  
I'm feeling a little low  
  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Well, did you like it? Please day you liked it! In fact, don't tell me now. REVIEW!!! And then I'll update. 


	3. Secret in the Mountain

My Blonde-haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'm so glad that this is going well so far, so here's chapter two! I'll be gone for two weeks at camp, so no updates until I get back. The more reviews I find in my inbox, the faster I'll get chapter three up! REVIEW!!!  
  
Looking at her watch, Ginny sighed and looked out the window. Running across the street was a figure in a black cloak, trying not to get wet in the torrent of water. The figure came in, shook off its cloak, and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Ginny, I am so, so sorry." Hermione said, squeezing her hair out. "I was reading Hogwarts: A history, and I just didn't realize what time it was. I'll come to take over your shift early next time, I promise." Hermione picked up an apron from the bar as Ginny took hers off.  
  
"That's okay, Mione. I gotta run, though, theres someone I promised to talk to." Ginny said, handing Hermione her order pad. Ginny didn't even stop to tell the bartender that she was leaving – she simply walked over and held her hand out to Draco.  
  
"Sorry about that, I had to wait for Mione to get here to take over. You ready?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco looked up from the empty mug of butterbeer that sat on the table before him. He looked surprised for a minute, and then his expression softened. He took Ginny's hand and got up from the table.  
  
"I haven't paid yet. Can I-"  
  
"Draco, don't worry about it. You can pay me later, okay?" Ginny answered, her face brimming with joy. Draco couldn't help but smile. As Ginny lead him out of the pub, the group of Slytherins stared him down. They were so surprised at the sight of Draco and Ginny walking together, they forgot their plan to throw the last of the jam tarts at her on the way out.  
  
"So, Draco, I have a secret place we can go. Not many people know about it, so it should be private enough for whatever it is you want to say. At least...I'm assuming you still want to tell me?" Ginny said in a rushed tone.  
  
"Of course I do, silly." Draco said, brightening up. "Now where the heck are we going? This is leading way out of Hogsmeade. There's nothing down here but the mountains."  
  
"Shhh!" Ginny giggled. "Close your eyes, its not far know. Just let me lead you." Draco grasped Ginny's hand tighter, and then changed his mind. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Is this ok?" he asked, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
"Um..oh..um...yeah, its fine." She said, a bit shocked. She kept walking. and Draco followed her.  
  
"Watch out, this gets really bumpy." Ginny said as she pulled Draco into a cave at the base of the mountains. It smelled like sulfur, and the Slytherin couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. A faint light reflected off the walls, and Ginny became a little happier.  
  
"Okay, we're here. You can open your eyes."  
  
Draco almost collapsed at the sight. Before him lay a lake, sunseen from the castle. It sparkled in the light from the mid-day sun, and a light breeze made waves that crashed onto sand and rock. A lonely pier jutted out from the beach, adorned by only a small lantern.  
  
"Ginny...wow. How come I didn't know about this place?"  
  
"I told you, its secret." Ginny replied. "Now, you better tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
"Oooh, Ms.Weasley said a swear word. That's something you don't hear everyday." Draco said, smirking.  
  
"I SAID TELL ME!" Ginny yelled, out of breath. "I'm sorry, but this isn't like you. You're rude, selfish, you wouldn't even think of calling me by my first name, and you have threatened my family numerous times. I want an answer to all this strange behavior." Ginny pointed out. She walked away from Draco, over to the end of the pier, and sat down. A bit shocked at her rage, he followed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it is a bit strange. You see, it all started with my father. He wasn't the father I would have chosen. He made mistakes, for the family name, so on an so forth. Joining Voldemort (Ginny flinched a bit) was something he said would help us. He said it was survival of the fittest, and only those who were in allegance with the Dark Lord would live to see better days. I believed him. And then, the war started up. He started leaving home for weeks at a time, not telling us where he was hiding out. And then..." Draco took a deep breath. "He was killed during that Ministry raid on our house. He committed suicide because he didn't want to spend time in Azkaban."  
  
"Oh..." Ginny said, looking down. "I'm...I'm sorry. My dad was the one who ordered that raid."  
  
"It's okay" Draco said. "Anyway, that's not the reason I'm so down. I'm...I'm going off to fight in the war."  
  
"WHAT!" Ginny yelled, standing up. "You can't do that, Dumbledore would never let you, and anyway, what do you know about fighting in the war?! It's the worst experience you could ever have, Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah..." Draco said, trailing off. He got up and took Ginny's hand. "Some of the Slytherins won't talk to me anymore. Of course some of them are in with Voldemort, and the others don't care, but, they really don't want to hear from me when I'm gone. You know how they are. Anyway, um, I know you probably have a boyfriend already..."  
  
Ginny gulped. Everyone thought she was going out with Harry, and it just wasn't true. Why did people always have to spread rumors like that?  
  
"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Ginny said shortly.  
  
"You and Potter aren't an item?" Draco asked.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, can I write to you? It's just, there's nobody else, and I thought that maybe we could be, like, pen pals?" Draco said, shifting uneasily.  
  
"Draco, why don't you just say you want to go out with me. Of course." Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco and buried her head into his cloak. "You need someone to be here for you, so I'll be here. And-"  
  
Ginny stopped mid sentence and looked up into Draco's eyes.  
  
"You're not leaving yet, are you?"  
  
"Of course not! I'll be here through Valentine's Day, and then I'm off. Dumbledore at least wanted me to get most of my education finished. Plus I'm getting a bit of Defense Against the Dark Arts on the side. I have to be prepared."  
  
"Of course you do." Ginny said. "Now, come on." She backed up and ran off the end of the pier, into the lake.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well they went down and they sat on the pier He said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I got no one, to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Well, you better have liked that chapter shakes finger it took me forever to get the tone right. I hope I got it, in the end. Please review!!! 


	4. After Hours

My Blonde-haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm back from camp. I really hope I get the tone right this chapter. If I don't, please let me know.  
  
Draco smiled and slid out of his robe, the jet black material pooling on the cool wood. He wore a pair of black goth pants, as well as a black t- shirt. As Ginny jumped off the end of the dock, Draco laughed.  
  
"You know, this has been a very strange day. If Potter could see me now, he would probably think he was dreaming. Or having a nightmare."  
  
Draco ran off the end of the dock to join Ginny. His body arched into the water, the refreshing feeling creeping up him with great speed. For what felt like half an hour, Draco and Ginny frolicked in the water, exploring the depths of the lake, as far as they could go. Mermen and mermaids watched them from the depths, happy that someone mortal might enjoy their domain. A small Grindylow tried to drag Ginny down once, but she fought it off before Draco even thought of assisting.  
  
Feeling a bit tired, Ginny swam to the surface again. There, she looked up to see a black sky, sprinkled with stars. The moon was a small curve in the sky, and a shooting star passed by in a flicker.  
  
"Oh, no! Draco, Draco!" Draco came up behind Ginny, a worried look on his face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Do you realize what time it is? We went down so long on the last dive, I hadn't noticed! We'll never be able to get into the castle now. Oh, dear."  
  
Draco hurried out of the water and put his robes back on. Ginny did the same, but at a little slower pace. Together, the two ran through the tunnel and back into Hogsmeade. The streets were empty, and silent but for the rustle of a Honeydukes wrapper blowing through the street. Dim lights from the houses illuminated the road, and a chicken ran by Ginny, looking for its master.  
  
"Draco, let's go. I don't like it out here." Draco agreed with Ginny, though he would never admit it. There was something very wrong here, but he couldn't place a finger on it. Even the spirit of the darkness had been silenced by something of a greater power.  
  
Instinctively, Ginny grabbed Draco's hand as the two left Hogsmeade on the path towards Hogwarts. Many sounds were absent – no screech of wild owls, or howl of werewolves in the Forbiddden Forest. Even the centaurs could not be heard, their discussions of the heavens usually ringing out over the expanse. As Ginny and Draco arrived at the castle, they were amazed to see the front gate open. That was until a raspy voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"Where are they, Ms.Norris? Creeping in the night, who knows what they have been up to? Perhaps on a midnight date, oh we will catch them, we will."  
  
Ginny shivered. She did not want to run into Filch, not in this state. Keeping a close watch around her, she snuck into the castle, Draco right behind her. As soon as they reached the safety of the stone walls, Ginny broke into a run.  
  
"Lumos!" Draco whispered as he jogged after her. Portrait after portrait whizzed by as Ginny squinted to see in the darkness. She couldn't get caught, oh what an embarrasement that would be! Thinking of only the worst, Ginny didn't even look as she began to climb the staircase towards the tower.  
  
"Ginny, watch it!" Draco pulled her back as the next section of stairs flipped away from them. "You know you have to be careful. Seriously." As she staircase came back, the two continued up and up until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well dear, what in heaven's name do we have here," the Fat Lady began. "A Griffendor, returning to bed this late? And with a Slytherin, no doubt." The Fat Lady bent forward in her frame to look into Draco's eyes. "You should watch your back, you know, young girl. This one's trouble."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Now let me in! The password's..." Ginny suddenly realized that Draco was standing right behind her. "I'm sorry. Audiosilentosis!" Draco suddenly put his hand up to his ear. He looked Ginny in the eye and nodded. "The password is Expecto Patronum."  
  
"Right you are!" The Fat Lady's portrait swung open. Ginny turned to Draco. "Truth be told, all is old, down the well, hear me well." Draco put his hand up to his ear again, massaging it gently.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't have told your password. You didn't have to put a spell on me. It kinda hurts, you know."  
  
"I'm sorry." Ginny replied. "I have to go and sleep, but I'll see you tomorrow in some class I'm sure."  
  
"I forgot, they moved you into 7th year classes, didn't they. Smartie pants." Draco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but I still can't graduate early." Ginny suddenly shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. This eerie feeling that Voldemort will come barging in here any moment know. Even Hogwarts can't be safe forever."  
  
Draco held Ginny's hand tightly. "Don't worry. There are many strong people in this school who will not see you come to harm. Ron, Harry, Hermione. Me."  
  
Ginny smiled and walked into the Griffendor common room. The portrait swung behind her. Draco sat down against the wall by the Fat Lady and took off his cloak. He laid down on the carpet and slid the cloak over him.  
  
"Silly Slytherin. Go back to your common room." The Fat Lady said.  
  
"It's ok. I'll watch over her from as close as I can be. Voldemort will never find her."  
  
"Whatever you want, dear." The Fat Lady said sleepily. 


	5. Girls, Owls, and Sirus

My Blonde-haired soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's note: YAY! I got more reviews! I'm really glad you are all liking this so far. Let me know if you notice a tone change or something, because I really need to know. This is currently my favorite fic that I'm working on, so yay. It might even be more than 20 chapters long in the end! Basically, just so you know, this is more than a songfic. It's based on a songfic, but there is going to be a lot of stuff in the middle. The end will be based on the song, but I might add a few more chapters after that. You'll have to keep reading and see. PS: Does anyone have a muggle money to wizard money conversion table? I have no idea what prices should be for certain things.  
  
Ginny awoke to a shaft of sunlight streaming in through the dormitory window. She still wore her clothes from the night before, and her flaming hair was in a tangle at the back of her head.  
  
"Ginny! You're finally awake. I thought you'd never get up." Hermione walked over from the doorway. "It's Saturday, though, so you don't have to worry about getting to class on time."  
  
Ginny nodded, rubbing her eyes to rid them of dust. She rolled out of bed, changed into a new pair of jeans and a tank top, and tied back the curtains on her bed. Loud voices came up the stairs from the common room, so Ginny walked down to find out what was going on.  
  
"Dragon Delights!" Fred yelled to the crowd of Gryffindors around him. "One bite and you're breathing fire!" Neville coughed as a last trail of smoke escaped from his nose. "Only 25 knuts apiece!"  
  
"Oh dear..." Ginny muttered to herself. "It's a darn good thing Mum doesn't know about all this, or she'd be off her rocker." Ginny continued down the stairs, past the group of astonished students, and sat down on the couch next to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Well good morning to you, too." Ron grumbled.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ginny asked, annoyed.  
  
"Forgot your promise to play Gobstones this morning, did ya? It's already 10:00! You said you would wake me up at 8." Ron complained.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron! I got back really late last night, and I completely forgot!" Ginny said apologetically.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny noticed a small crowd gathering around the portrait hole.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh," said Harry. "We don't know what's wrong with him, but some first year Gryffindor almost stepped on Malfoy this morning when leaving the common room. Seems he's been camping out on our doorstep all night long."  
  
Ginny went suddenly pale in the face. What was Draco doing, trying to get himself killed? If he had told anybody about seeing Ginny...Harry and Ron would surely kill her.  
  
"Does anyone know why he was out there?" Ginny asked, trying to mask her worry.  
  
"Nope." Said Ron. "But that evil git was probably spying on us. Anyway, McGonagall told him to shove off back to his own common room. He left about two hours ago."  
  
"Why do you all have to be so rude!?" Hermione protested. Ginny looked up, surprised. "You know he's in the Order now." Hermione continued, lowering her voice.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron yelled loudly. The whole common room turned to look at him. "I mean, how could I do so badly on my palm reading?" Harry sniggered. "Ok, Mione." Ron whispered. "Why the hell is that git a part of the Order? He'll betray us, sell us out. What, if Sirius knew about this..."  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, motioning towards Harry. "Ron, I really wouldn't—" "It's ok, Hermoine." Said Harry. "Sirius must be turning in his grave. Or, well..." Harry thought for a moment. "Not literally, of course."  
  
After having a short conversation about the Order, which somehow turned into a debate over Blast Ended Skrewts, the quartet exited the Gryffindor common room and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
On the way down, Harry had the pleasant fortune of running into Cho Chang. While good for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny found that they didn't really want to wait. They went on while Harry and Cho talked in private.  
  
"Harry," Cho began, "How are you? I heard all about that dreadful Malfoy camping out on the Gryffindor doorstep. Really creepy, isn't it."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said, almost not paying attention to what Cho was saying. He was too busy admiring her.  
  
"You know, sometimes I think You-Know-Who is going to just barge in here one day. There's always Dumbledore, but still. He gets more and more desperate every day. You-Know-Who, I mean."  
  
"Mmm. Cho, I know this is off subject..." Harry took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to prom with me?"  
  
Cho was almost knocked off her feet. "Prom? With you? Um...well...."  
  
Harry looked down at his feet. "If you don't want to, or you're going with someone else, that's fine. I knew you would probably be busy, or something."  
  
"No!" Cho blurted out. "I mean, I'm not going with anyone else. I wasn't expecting to be asked this early in the year. Of...of course I'll go with you!"  
  
Harry went down to lunch arm in arm with Cho, feeling a whole lot better about the day.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ginny sighed as she took a look at the food laid across the table. Cheese, bread, sandwiches, pastries, orange juice, toast, and boiled eggs were randomly spaced all the way down to the other end. Ginny didn't touch a thing.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny. You have to eat something! Is something wrong? Are you sick?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just wasn't very hungry." Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, come now. Eat, eat! Nothing better than food in the stomach." Hermione lectured.  
  
Ginny took a boiled egg and buttered her toast. She then cut it into soldiers and began to dip it in her egg yolk. She then took a sandwich and some orange juice, and ended up wolfing down more food than she could have ever imagined.  
  
"Wot huhnry. Wea wite." Ron chuckled, his mouth full of toast.  
  
"Ron, you really shouldn't—" But whatever Ron shouldn't have done, he might never find out. A huge rush of owls came soaring into the Great Hall at an alarming pace. Scruffy owls delivering their owners packages of Chocolate Frogs, forgotten socks, letters of deaths in the family, or, most of the time, a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ginny let out a squeak as a particularly tiny owl came barreling at her at full speed. The owl somersaulted, crashed into Ginny's glass of orange juice, and began flapping its wings to get out.  
  
"Oh, Pig, you stupid owl. You're supposed to come to your owner." Ron sighed as he picked the grey owl out of Ginny's drink. Now what have you got."  
  
Pig hooted and dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet, as well as a letter from Ms. Weasley, on the table. He then flew around in circles, finally landing in Ginny's hair and making itself comfortable.  
  
"Ron, come on, mate, open it." Harry said, stroking Hedwig's feathers. Ron nodded, opened the letter, and gasped. "Harry, harry you've got to read this."  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I know I shouldn't be writing this in a letter, but there was no way I couldn't tell you. Do make sure Harry doesn't see this, dear. I don't want to be getting his hopes up. Fudge (The Minister of Magic, dear) had a press conference yesterday evening. He said he is fully willing to cooperate with Dumbledore as to the protection of the school from You-Know- Who. Isn't that grand? But that wasn't all, dear. There has been a report...of course it can't be true, but one could hope...of Sirius Black in the Hogwarts area. I don't want Harry getting any ideas and trying to look for him, you know. Someone could be leading him into a trap. Be careful, and stay safe.  
  
Love,  
Mum.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. Sirius, alive again? It was certainly possible. Lupin had told Harry that Sirius was gone for good, but what did he know? The curtain in the Department of Mysteries was a mystery, so who could know the truth? Sirius, back to life. It was the one thing Harry had wished for during the last year at Hogwarts. To have Sirius back again....  
  
"Harry! Harry, you know this is just a scam, right?" Hermione asked. "Ms. Weasley was right, this could certainly be a trap. Please don't do anything rash."  
  
"Rash? Rash!?" Hermione jumped back as Harry stood up. "My godfather fell through that curtain. They said he was dead. And now I find out he might be here, near this very school? He could be alive, Hermione, he could be looking for me this very moment! How can you tell me not to look for him, Hermione, when I have this chance?"  
  
"But, but, Harry..." Hermione began to cry. "Voldemort" Ron flinched, "is out to get you. He could have disguised someone to look like S..Snuffles. It's a trap, Harry!"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Harry roared. "You don't know anything! I was so afraid of getting him caught, I didn't open that package he gave me. Remember the package?! And then, the night I lost him, I opened that package. Mirrors. I could have warned him, I would have known he was in the house all along. But no, Hermione, I was too scared to take the risk. And look now! I could have saved his life!"  
  
Hermione cried harder, and many heads were turned towards the Gryffindor table. Harry obviously hadn't noticed.  
  
"No, Hermione. I will take this risk. I'm going to get him back!" Harry ran off, tears running down his face. Slowly at first, the crowd of spectators dissipated, and the Great Hall was back to its usual loud chatter and gossip.  
  
The only person who did not go back to sit at her House table was Cho.  
  
-----------------------  
  
OOOOO yay. That turned out really well, I'm so glad. As you can probably tell, this is turning into more of a 7th year book than a songfic. I hope you don't mind. The Ginny/Draco story will be continuing, so don't worry about that. One question for you all – please tell me when you review – should I change the name of the story? Since the storyline is encompassing more of the year, and more of the characters. Let me know, please!! 


	6. Author's Note 1

My Blonde-Haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Well, this is an author note chapter. First of all, I want to apologize. LegallyRed woke me up to the fact I totally screwed up. If it's Ginny's 6th year, and Harry's 7th, then Cho, George, and Fred should already be out of school. My good friend Jenn is helping me come up with a solution, but I would like your ideas too. I had this thing where maybe they could come back to study more and work for Dumbledore to do stuff for the Order. I wasn't sure if it would work, though. Anyway, I'll change stuff as soon as I get some good ideas in, from jenn and from you guys. Review!!  
  
And now, a thank you.  
  
Chaos Cure – Thank you for the review! I'm glad you came back, and I've added two chapters since your last review. Hope you enjoy them.  
  
Iliana – Thanks! You haven't come back, though....  
  
Wild Blood Rose – I went and reviewed your fic, its really good so far!  
  
LegallyRed – Thanks for all of your reviews! Unfortunately I have never heard of Newsies. Sorry. Thank you for finding that huge mistake, as well, I would have died if you hadn't let me know. I could have gotten so into this fic and then realized....wow. Thanks.  
  
The5thmaurader – Thanks jenn! Im glad to know that you are really supporting me on this story. YAY.  
  
Vampiric Goosey – Thank you! Hope you come back soon.  
  
Tinks – Hmm. Reminds me of Tonks. Thanks for the review!  
  
Artificial Refuge – Thanks. I do like Orli, but I just hate how everyone fauns over him all the time.  
  
StarAngel613 – Thank you!  
  
Strawby168 – Thank you, I hope to keep going for a while!  
  
Anyway, I should have ch 5 up in a day or so. I've been working on it, just haven't finished. Please give ideas for my dilemma, and I expect a lot of reviews. Thanks. 


	7. Deep Thoughts

My Blonde-haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, I have a good idea for the Fred/George/Cho problem. Cho will be working at Hogwarts as a student teacher in McGonagall's Transformation class (or maybe Charms let me know what u think). Fred and George will be known to others as being at Hogwarts to advertise their new joke shop (Dumbledore thinks it's a wonderful idea, being the open-minded joker he is). However, secretly, Fred and George will be studying Defense Against the Dark Arts, Occlumency, and Potions. I might add something else to the list if u like. Hope you like this idea. As soon as I finish ch 5, im going to begin a preface that lets you know Cho, George, and fred's reasons for being at Hogwarts. I think this'll solve the problem. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Harry looked out across the countryside from his dormitory window. He was so confused. Sirius had been spotted near Hogwarts, and Harry's world had been turned upside down. His godfather could be alive, he could have found a way out of that alternate universe of death. But what if it was Voldemort's trick? Harry would walk right into it, and his life could be over in a split second. Sirius...  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you in here?" Harry whirled around to see Cho standing in front of him.  
  
"How...how did you get in?" Harry asked, stuttering.  
  
"Well, girls can come into the boy's dormitory. Something about girls being more trustworthy. And, well, I struck a deal with the Fat Lady to get into the common room. I just told her what happened, and she let me in. Quite generous, really."  
  
Harry nodded, then turned back to the window. "Harry, please tell me what's wrong. I heard, but didn't really understand." Harry opened his mouth, about to say that he really couldn't tell her, when Cho grabbed his hand. "Listen, Harry, you can tell me. I didn't give up the DA, did I?"  
  
Harry looked up and smiled. "You'll ever believe me."  
  
"Of course I will!" Cho said. "I believed you about Voldemort, I believed you about Dumbeldore, I believed you about Cedric!"  
  
Expecting Cho to begin crying again over Cedric, Harry cut in. "Of course, I know you believed me. I guess I can tell you." Harry sat down and began to tell Cho about Sirius, from the very beginning. Harry explained to her what happened in the Shrieking Shack 3rd year, how Sirius was Harry's godfather and he hadn't really killed all of those people, how it was Pettigrew who did it all. He paused as Neville popped into the common room ("Oh, hi, Cho, how did you get in here?") and continued when the boy had left. Cho listened intently until Harry began to stutter uncontrollably.  
  
"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" Cho asked, still worried.  
  
"Yeah..I, never mind. Anyway, he fell through that cursed curtain. If I had used the mirror, not listened to Kreacher...even maybe just not had that dream. He could still be alive...."  
  
"But, the Prophet said he'd been seen. Do you think?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered truthfully. "I want it to be him, but Hermione's sure it's a trap. That's why I screamed at her back there in the Great Hall."  
  
"Oh, it's ok Harry. I'll support you, whatever happens. It may seem weird hearing that from a student teacher..." Cho said. She wished she and Harry had been in the same year. It would be so much easier for both of them.  
  
"It's fine. Im just glad you're still here at Hogwarts. I mean...." Harry blushed, turning away from Cho once more. He couldn't believe he was talking to her like this, it was so....casual. He decided it was probably a good thing, but still felt very awkward. And yet, it was better than sitting there saying nothing.  
  
"Cho..." Harry didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Cho put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.  
  
"You're so strong to keep all of this inside you." Cho commented. "But I'm glad you told me about your godfather. He sounds like a very good man." Harry nodded, and returned Cho's kiss. Suddenly, the door to the dormitory flung wide open. Professor McGonagall stood in the threshold.  
  
------------------  
  
Hermione sighed. She wished Harry wouldn't get so worked up, but it really was his fault. I mean, he had to be more careful, with Voldemort on the loose. He couldn't keep parading around, like he was invincible or something. Hermione was so worried he would be gravely hurt this year. She just had a feeling....  
  
"Oy, Hermione, wake up!"  
  
Hermione realized that everyone had cleared out of the Great Hall. Only she, Ron, and Ginny were left under the sunny ceiling.  
  
"Um, sorry. I was just thinking about something. Why don't we go out to the lake for the afternoon? Im sure there will be a nice breeze, and the sun's out and everything." Hermone said.  
  
"Well, sure. But shouldn't we go and find Harry first? He must be in the common room or somewhere." Ron protested.  
  
"Well, you can go on if you want. I need to talk to Ginny about something, anyway." Hermione retorted. She really didn't feel like talking to Harry right now. "Come on, Ginny." She grabbed Ginny's arm and walked her out of the hall.  
  
"Hermione, what is with you?" Ginny asked, once they were outside. "You could have at least gone to speak with Harry. He was mad at you for a reason, you know."  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm not changing my opinion just because he went off to cry about it. Anyway, I had something to ask you. Come on, sit down!" Hermione sat down, leaning against the stone wall. Ginny followed suit. "So," Hermione began, "Are you going to ask Harry to the graduation ball?"  
  
"No, of course not. Guys ask girls, or at least usually." Ginny said.  
  
"But, I thought you liked him? You should go for it anyway." Hermione said, surprised.  
  
"Of course I do, just not that way anymore. He already asked Cho, and she accepted. He told me at lunch. Anyway, I'm going with someone else." Ginny replied softly.  
  
"WHAT?! Hermione shrieked. Who is it, that boy Michael whats his name? Tell me!"  
  
"No, its not Michael. You would just laugh at me if I told you. Anyway, he might already be going with someone else. And...oh." Ginny turned red in the face. She had forgotten that Draco would not be here all year. He wouldn't be there for graduation...  
  
"Never mind, Hermione. I forgot, he's leaving before graduation. Forget I said a thing."  
  
"Ginny! I don't care if he's going to be here or not, just tell me who he is! He must be someone special if you care for him that much."  
  
"It's..it's..Draco." Ginny blushed, ready for Hermione to let loose on her.  
  
"Draco? Really? Aww, that's so sweet of you, Ginny." Ginny didn't know if she'd heard correctly. Did Mione just say it was sweet?  
  
"Um...Hermione? Are you ok?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I expected you to yell at me for being with Draco." Ginny said in a low voice.  
  
"Well, I do think he's a git, but he's had some rough times. I know that he's working for the Order now, so he can't be too bad, right? Anyway, if you like him, then he must be getting better. Eh?"  
  
Ginny smiled. Hermione was such a good friend, someone who could always pull her through.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." 


	8. Sunny Days

My Blonde-Haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Well, I'm a bit sad right now. Not too many reviews have come in. LegallyRed, thanks for the review, and I'm sorry about the length. I accidentally uploaded the wrong file. I think the new one should be a good length for you. StarAngel613, I'm really sorry about the Harry/Cho. I just sort of chose to have them together. I mean, I could always make some messy end of year break up or something, lol.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and Cho with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang, please sit down." Cho nodded quickly and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry followed suit while McGonagall pulled up a chair. The professor sat, staring at Harry and Cho for a few minutes. Harry got so embarrassed he turned away, finding entertainment in Neville's toad Tevor, who had found a new home in the water jug on Neville's bedside table.  
  
"Now, the both of you. I have no problem with Miss Chang being in the Griffindor boys dormitory, however this is no place for romantic activities."  
  
"I'm..really sorry." Cho said, her face turning an even deeper red. "It..it won't happen again."  
  
"Neither will I. I'm sorry, Professor." Harry apologized.  
  
"Dear, dear," McGonagall laughed as she stood up. "I don't mind you two being together! You are 17 and 18 year olds, for goodness sake. All I ask is that you find somewhere else, a little more private. You could say you might require somewhere a bit more private. Anyway, I'll be off. Do make sure you enjoy the beautiful weather , won't you both? Good day."  
  
Without another word, the Professor left the dormitory.  
  
"Well, uh..." Harry began. 'I guess, um..."  
  
"You do know what she was talking about, right? The Room of Requirement?" Cho commented.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I should have picked up on that. Well, I guess we can go there to chat and stuff..next...time." Harry said softly  
  
"Yeah, of course. So, you wanna take the Professor's suggestion? It is nice weather outside."  
  
Harry laughed and took Cho's hand, and they walked out of the dormitory together.  
  
------------------  
  
Ron ran up the moving stairs, hoping he could find Harry.  
  
"He's probably up there sulking, telling himself it's all his fault that Sirius died. Well you know, I'm just going to have to—"  
  
"RON! RON, UP HERE!" Ron looked up to see Harry and Cho standing together on the staircase above him. Their stair was swinging around wildly, and Harry was struggling to keep one hand on the rail and one arm around Cho.  
  
"I'm going to have to jump. Ron, you have to catch Cho, okay?" Harry said, falling over as the stair swung to the right.  
  
"But, Harry, what if my stair moves? You both might fall to your deaths. It's too dangerous." Ron answered.  
  
"Well, then...Oh!" Harry exclaimed. The stair suddenly made a 360 to the left, making Cho fall onto Harry for the 2nd time during their roller coaster ride. "Accio Firebolt!" Harry yelled, holding out his wand. In an instant, Harry's broom came rushing at him, full speed. He let go of the railing and grabbed one end, holding onto it tightly as the stair moved once more.  
  
"Cho, get on." Cho did as Harry told her, not wanting to fall down seven floors into the ground floor below. Once Cho was on the broom, Harry climbed up behind her. He placed his arms securely around her waist as Cho flew the broom down to the landing on the floor below. Ron ran over.  
  
"Hey, are you guys ok? What happened, anyway."  
  
"Uh, I think we're ok. The stair just started to act crazy when I stepped on it. Like it was trying to throw us off or something." Harry said, still holding Cho. She was shaking like mad.  
  
"Well, at least you guys are ok. Cho, do you want to come with us outside? Hermione and Ginny are waiting out there for us." Ron said.  
  
"Ginny and Hermione, is it? You're leaving me for...them?" Cho asked Harry, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"NO! I mean, Cho, I didn't mean to—" Harry began.  
  
"Oh, silly." Cho chuckled "I was just kidding. I can cry on cue, thesedays. Comes in handy."  
  
"CHO!" Harry yelled, chasing her all the way outside the castle.  
  
------------  
  
Draco Malfoy laughed weakly as his fellow group of Slytherins joked about the Boy who Lived.  
  
"Yeah, they all say he's right about Voldemort coming back." Pansy Parkinson began, "But, so what if he is? We could care less. The way I see it, it would be a better place with the Dark Lord in charge. Finally, we can get rid of all but the pure-blood families. Pure Eden."  
  
Malfoy ignored her, deciding, instead, to watch the three first years who were feeding the Giant Squid in the lake.  
  
"Malfoy!!" Draco snapped his head back, surprised that anyone was talking to him.  
  
"What do you think of the Dark Lord's return, eh, Malfoy? You should be lucky, your father was in high ranks with Lord Voldemort. More opportunity for you, I should think. You could even put in a good word for me." Pansy Parkinson wrapped her arm around Draco's shoulders, twirling her tongue across Draco's lips. He shuddered, but couldn't pull away.  
  
"I would put in a word, if I had the chance." Draco replied. "But he may be dead before I ever meet him." Draco had to pick his words carefully – hopefully, the Slytherins would not realize he was working against the Dark Lord. He needed to keep in good terms with them, at least until the end of the year. Pansy's tongue suddenly found a way into Draco's mouth, and the two collapsed on the lawn, just inside the treeline. The other slytherins chuckled and went on their way.  
  
"Draco, I wish you would just take me." Pansy said, pinning Draco down on the ground as her mouth took over his. "I've wanted you for so long, but you never seem to notice. Why don't you notice, Draco?"  
  
Draco tried to get up, but Pansy forced him back down.  
  
"You and me, we're perfect together. We could be good for each other." Draco shoved Pansy off him, and walked back towards the lake.  
  
"Pansy, I don't want to be with you. Get it through your thick skull."  
  
With that, Draco went to see if Ginny was outside. She was the only one who really understood him at all. 


	9. Hanging out After Lunch Sirius Spotted

My Blonde-Haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: THANK YOU LEGALLYRED!!! You are the only person so far who has been completely loyal, reading every chapter I ever upload. Thank you so much, I love you! hugs. Well, I hope this keeps going along well. This chapter should have more Ginny/Draco, so yay! PS: Pansy is a sucky name, Legallyred.  
  
Draco walked towards the castle, eager to get away from Pansy. She was all over him – it was disgusting. As Draco passed the lake, he laughed at two first years tickling the giant quid's tentacles. He did that, once. It was like a Hogwarts tradition.  
  
Suddenlt, Draco saw just who he was looking for. Ginny was sitting up by the school wall, talking to Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Ginny looked up, surprised at hearing her name. Draco sauntered over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, hey Granger." Draco waved his hand at Hermione. "How's it going?"  
  
"Um...good, yeah." Hermione said, surprised Malfoy would even speak to her.  
  
Draco sighed and laid his head on Ginny's shoulder. She smiled, and out his hand in hers. For a few minutes they sat there, simply enjoying the sun, the silence, and each other's presence.  
  
"Malfoy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up, confused. "I know there's something wrong, Malfoy. You came running out of the forest, obviously pissed off. You're avoiding someone, you have to be."  
  
Draco laughed. 'That Granger is smart, even without her darling textbooks.' He thought to himself. "Well, I was avoiding Pansy Parkinson. She was all over me out there."  
  
Ginny suddenly turned very red. "WHAT! What is wrong with that bitch...."  
  
Ginny realized that both Draco and Hermione were staring at her. "You know, I do swear," she said. "Anyway, is she out of her mind? She knows you don't like her...well, I mean, you don't, do you?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Of course not. I told her to get that fact through her thick brain. I like you, Ginny, remember?"  
  
Hermione stifled a laugh. "Maybe I should leave you both alone."  
  
"No! I mean, Hermione, why don't you hang out with us. If that's ok with you, Draco." Ginny protested.  
  
"Of course! We can hang out after dinner, anyway, Ginny."  
  
Ginny smiled. Draco really had a change of heart.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Harry and Cho walked outside hand in hand.  
  
"You know Harry, I'm so glad we're together again. I'd forgotten how wonderful it is being with you."  
  
Harry smiled, blushing at the same time. "Thanks, Cho. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
However, Harry forgot what he was about to suggest. On the far side of the lake, a man walked on the edge of the forest. A man who looked very familiar.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry asked. "is that you?"  
  
Harry began to run toward the man, shouting his name. "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! OVER HERE!"  
  
Cho ran after him, hoping to god that the man really was Harry's godfather. If not, she didn't know how Harry would ever recover.  
  
-----------------  
  
"My lord...the plan is in motion." Rockwood sank to one knee.  
  
"Good.." The shadowed figure boomed. "I will finally be free to take over the magical world, and then, the Muggle world! Finally the pure-blood wizards will prevail. And I will kill...Harry Potter."  
  
----------  
  
Hope you like the story so far! R/R!!!! PS: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I'll make the next one longer, I promise. 


	10. Silent Uproar of an Afternoon

My Blonde-Haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this chappie, and I tried to make it way longer than the last one. While not as long as it could have been, I decided that dinner was a good place to break for a new chapter. Also, there might be a few things in here that I "picked up" from the fanfiction world after reading some other fics. The snape/Hermione reference in this chapter was derived from "Darkness Falls" by malfille.  
  
Legallyred – Well, I have British parents, and "damn" is actually kinda bad over there. I know what you mean, though, lol. Thanks so much for the review, and thanks for always being here. Every time I post, I can come back a few hours later and find a review from you.   
  
Volly118 – Sorry about that e-mail. I hadn't received the rest of your reviews at that time lol. And yes, songfics are meant to follow the lyrics. As you can see, I went wayward with this one ;;. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Sweetlikecandy – Thank you for the review. I can't tell you how much it meant. I am also really sad that your Lily/james fic is finished. It's weird, when I review a fic for that long, I feel like I've become a part of the family. Thanks for the great story. I will keep reading your work in the future, so keep writing! You have talent, that's for sure.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry ran after his godfather, becoming more tired with each passing moment. Sirius seemed to become farther away as Harry ran, though Sirius was walking at a slow pace.  
  
Mid-smile, Hermione's face went into shock. She could see Harry following the man he called Sirius. The man, who Hermione was sure, was not really harry's loving godfather.  
  
"Draco, Ginny, I have to do something." Hermione ran off, hoping she could get to Harry before he put himself in serious danger. Draco looked at Ginny, shrugged, and the two set off after Hermione.  
  
"Harry, come back! Harry! At least wait for us, Harry! Dear god..." Hermione plucked up her courage and sent a petrification spell after Harry. It only missed him by a few inches. She tried again, this time with success. Harry went rigid before collapsing like a plank of wood.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I am sorry..." Hermione whispered, walking up to him. "I did tell you not to go after him. Even Ms. Weasley was worried about this happening."  
  
Draco and Ginny ran up to find out what had happened, but they were interrupted by a cold voice behind them.  
  
"And what, Miss Granger, is going on here?" Professor Snape looked down on her with a cruel look in his eye. "I specifically remembering Professor Dumbledore stating that no magic was to be used between classes."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Yes, Professor, but he said nothing about magic on weekends, did he? Many of the other students are using magic today, sir."  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, but do you know what the difference is between you and they?" Snape asked.  
  
"No, sir." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"They," Snape replied, "Are not getting a detention for their magic doings. Tomorrow evening, 7 o clock, in my office, Miss Granger. Do not be late."  
  
As Snape strode away, Hermione let out a whimper. Detention with Snape was the last place she wanted to be on Sunday night. This meant that she would have to finish her homework Sunday afternoon, and...that was the first Quiddich match of the season. Damn. She would just have to apologize to Harry. Or she could get someone to record it, but only Dean Thomas knew how to use a muggle video recorder. Besides, the speed of the game might be too fast.  
  
"Wow, he was tough on you." Draco said, wincing. "He never lands us in detention if he can help it."  
  
"Yeah, well he's your head of house, isn't he?" Hermione said, a bit coldly. "Sorry, it was just kind of obvious."  
  
"Um...Hermione?" Ginny put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I would watch out if I were you. In detention, I mean. Don't take any crap from Snape. Not that you would, or anything." Ginny put her head down, not wanting to go into detail about her warning.  
  
"Ginny, what do you mean, watch out? It's just detention. And Snape's on our side, remember?" Hermione said, a bit suspicious.  
  
"Well, um...he kinda fancies you, Mione."  
  
Hermione almost keeled over. In fact, so did Draco, Harry, and Ron, the latter showing up only moments ago.  
  
"He...fancies Mione?" Harry said, almost dying of laughter.  
  
"Harry, stop it. It's not funny. And yes, he does. You haven't noticed? He picks on her for no reason, stares at her during class, and smiles at the thought of having her in detention."  
  
"Well yeah..." Harry replied, still laughing. "But he does all of that to me, and he doesn't fancy me. At least, he better not." Both Draco and Harry burst into a hysterical fit. Suddenly, Harry stopped.  
  
"Wait a minute, Draco, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "You can't hang out with us, you git! Go back to your beautiful Slytherin posse."  
  
Draco growled at Harry, readying his wand for some serious dueling. "I can hang out where I want, Potter. You're not my mother."  
  
"Well, of course not. I'm not a thick-headed bitch, remember?"  
  
"HARRY?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
In a flash, Draco was on top of Harry, restling him to the ground. He flicked his wand, and instantly, Harry was bound to a tree with tight ropes.  
  
"You insolent jerk. Never say anything about my mother, ever again. Or I'll kill you, I swear." Draco said in anger.  
  
"Draco!" Ginny yelled, but he didn't notice.  
  
"Oh yeah? You mean the fact that she has the brain mass of a pidgeon? I mean, she had you, right?" Harry said.  
  
Draco lashed out his hand, hitting Harry flat-palmed in the side of the face. Harry shrank back in pain, keeping his eyes on Draco the whole time. Draco smiled.  
  
"You know," he whispered., walking up to Harry , "I could do worse. If you say another word about my mother, I'll rape you. I swear I will." Harry gave Draco the upmost look of disgust. "Yes," Draco said, "That's the only thing you might really be afraid of, Potter. And if that's not enough, I'll rape your girlfriend."  
  
Harry struggled to get free, but he was bound tightly to the tree's trunk. At that moment, however, Hermione walked up and reversed the spell. Harry collapsed forward, and Cho ran up to catch him.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" she asked. He nodded, then stood up to face Draco.  
  
"You want to duel? Fine." Harry said, pulling out his wand casually.  
  
"Draco, stop it!" Ginny ran forward and grabbed his arm. "Please let it go. He doesn't understand. Please, Draco?"  
  
As Draco looked into Ginny's eyes, he put his wand back into the folds of his robes. If Ginny asked him to stop, then maybe it was getting out of hand. But still, Potter would pay...  
  
"Ginny, what don't I understand?" asked Harry, as he was restrained by Cho. "What do I need to know?"  
  
"I..." Ginny plucked up some courage, and came out with it. "Draco and I are seeing each other. Stop freaking out and just try to get along. Please."  
  
Harry almost collapsed on top of Cho. "You...going out?" he stuttered. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes." She said bluntly. He's on our side now.  
  
"So is Snape, but I'm not about to—"  
  
"Harry! Please, just try?" Ginny begged.  
  
"Okay, I'll try." Harry replied.  
  
The rest of the afternoon, the strange group told stories and jokes around the lake. Harry and Draco grew to get along a little better, but they did not forget their old rivalries. Soon it came time for supper, and Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Cho entered the Great Hall together.  
  
A silent uproar began as soon as they walked in. Students everywhere were whispering about that afternoon's events.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about Cho and Harry?"  
  
"No, you've got to tell me."  
  
"Did you see Snape out on the grounds? I heard he got Granger for doing magic."  
  
"Well, we always knew he hated her."  
  
"But you know, he doesn't really."  
  
"Oh my god, really?"  
  
"That fight between Malfoy and Potter was intense."  
  
"Yeah, but I mean, they're all cool about it now. Weird."  
  
"Gosh, you guys are all celebrities again," Ron commented on the whisperings around the Great Hall. "Better watch out, they'll be asking for autographs soon."  
  
Ginny chuckled. She was glad Ron could lighten up the moment. He was a good brother.  
  
After the usual dinner time announcements, ("the first Quiddich match of the season will be tomorrow", "please, no loud singing in the halls between classes", "Mr. Filch would like to remind everyone about the Hogwarts code of conduct") Everyone dug into their meals, quite satisfied about their day. 


	11. Study Hall

My Blonde-Haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's note: Well, I promised StarAngel613 that I would update tonight. Well, by the time I post this, it will be last night. Whatever. I got really tired and wasn't sure I could finish this before I fell asleep, so I did my best and decided to post in the morning. Which is now. Um...whatever. I decided I didn't like the rated R version, so here you go.  
  
After dinner, Ginny and Draco quickly separated from the rest of the group, telling them that there was too much studying to do for Transfiguration on Monday. Hermione knew they were not leaving just to study, and so did Harry. Ron was clueless, as usual.  
  
"You know, I don't see what Ginny sees in that git." Harry said angrily as the trio headed up to the Griffindor common room. "He's ugly, he's evil, and most of all, all he ever does is shag girls—"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione whispered. "Can you keep it down? And he does not shag girls all the time. He just says that to keep a reputation. I don't like him that much either, but can you please put up with him, for Ginny's sake?"  
  
"I guess.." Harry said quietly. "But I wish they really would come and study for Transfiguration. There's no way I can pass that test on Monday..."  
  
"I thought they went to study?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry sighed. Ron was clueless. "Anyway, Harry, don't worry. I'm going to fail too."  
  
"Great. That makes me feel so much better." Harry moaned.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is," Hermione commented, pausing to give the Fat Lady the password to the common room. "It's not like we have to do anything very advanced. A piggy pank into a real pig, it doesn't get easier than that."  
  
"Yeah, but every time I try, my pig has a slot in the top of it." Ron complained. "And the stopper in the bottom."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Draco and Ginny hurried up to the Room of Requirement, bursting through the door like a herd of mad cows. Ginny immediately dropped her pile of books on the floor – they had been leaning like the Tower of Pisa ever since the first staircase.  
  
"Wow..." Ginny murmured. The room was almost divided in half. On one side, bookshelves full of strange items lined the walls. Ginny assumed they were for transfiguration purposes, as they all resembled small animals. This side of the room was based on Ginny's needs and wants – somewhere to study in peace. However, on the other side, squashy pillows took up the entire floor space.  
  
Draco smiled. He hadn't exactly been focused when they entered the room. Some of his more...wayward thoughts had unexpectedly affected the room. He hoped Ginny wouldn't realize...  
  
"So, Draco, lets get started. We're supposed to be transfiguring a piggy bank into a real pig. I'll try first."  
  
Ginny flicked her wand at a purple piggy bank in front of her. The pig grew, moved, and the skin quickly swallowed up the slot in the top. Ginny's only problem was that the pig was still purple.  
  
"I'll never get this spell right!" Ginny yelled, flipping though her book. "It says you need more flick than flip, but I don't know how to do that!"  
  
Ginny let go of her frustration and turned to Draco. "Whatever. You do it."  
  
Draco looked up, flicked his wrist, and sent the spell towards the blue bank in front of him. Instead of growing, it shrunk, turned pink, and rolled over. A large hold gaped in its belly.  
  
"I guess I can't get this right either.." Draco mumbled.  
  
For a few hours, Ginny and Draco did their best to alter their spells. Ginny finally found a way to correct her flick, and her pig turned the right color. Draco's problem took longer, as he was actually having flicking problems and saying the spell with a strange accent. Finally he got his bank to turn into a pink pig, flawless except for a slight twinge of plastic in its eye.  
  
"You know, I think this will be fine." Ginny commented. "she can't kill us for not being perfect. "  
  
"Good." Draco said, smiling. I wanted to spend some time with you."  
  
Ginny smiled. "We can't study forever."  
  
Ginny fell into Draco's arms as the two collapsed among the pillows. Ginny felt Draco's lips meet hers, and she placed her arms around his neck.  
  
"Draco, I'll never let you go."  
  
"Is it true that you're smarter than me?" Draco asked. Ginny laughed. 


	12. Party in the Slytherin Common Room

My Blonde-Haired Soldier By Otakuprincess  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry to all of you who liked the rated R chapter. If anyone wants to read it, I'll keep it on backup on my computer. I just felt that I would rather keep this pg-13, especially for my 7th grade friend who asked me to change it. I am updating as asked, and getting some more Fred and George in here as asked, also. Please review!  
  
Legallyred – Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, being with Hermione is just snape's fantasy. Nothing would ever happen between them.  
  
Iliana – Thanks for the info. I'll have to go and confirm that, lol. You're probably right.  
  
StarAngel613 – I'm glad you liked the chapter, I just think I'll take it down. But hey, you got to read it. And I still have it on backup.  
  
Dracoismylover – I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading, kk?   
  
TMK – Thanks. As I said, I'm taking it out. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Thistal – It's not too hard to figure out. It's the Order, so they need to learn things for fighting and defense.  
  
eX Driver Liz – Thanks for the review. Lol you're so right about ron. We'll see that more next chapter, even though Draco and Ginny won't have slept together, since the removal of the chapter.  
  
Winterfaye – Thanks for the review, and thanks for reminding me. There will be more of them next chapter, I promise.  
  
Ron pushed his pig out of the way and dropped his head on the table. His eyes were red and puffy, and he could barely hear what Hermione was saying. It was like some faint whisper of a spectator at a silent movie – you could tell as person was talking, but no idea in hell of what it was they were talking about.  
  
"Ron...are you even listening to me?" Hermione growled. "You're supposed to be fixing that pig of yours!"  
  
"Hermione...can we finish this tomorrow? I can't even keep....my eyes open." Ron paused for a yawn, proving his point.  
  
"Well, Harry, what do you think? I still have an idea that Ron could gain some improvement if he rolled his words a little smoother..." Hermione began to ramble.  
  
"Hermione, Ron's right. We should all get some sleep." Harry replied. He didn't look much better than Ron.  
  
"If you insist...." Hermione said, looking not the least bit tired. As she began to pack up her schoolbooks, Ginny and Draco came through the portrait hole, laughing and holding hands.  
  
"And where have you two been?" Hermione said crossly. "It is after hours, you know."  
  
"We were studying, Hermione." Ginny said, giggling. "Really, we were. My pig finally turns the right color. Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm going to hang out in the Slytherin common room tonight. I might sleep there, depending on how late we stay up. We thought we could get some of the more decent slytherins and play truth or dare, or something. Anyway, I didn't want you worrying about me."  
  
Ron got up, no doubt about to say something downright dirty to Malfoy. Harry, however, restrained him from any bad moves.  
  
"Malfoy, you better not let her come to harm over there, you hear me? Or I will get you." Harry said in a warning tone.  
  
"Oh, that's all right. I could always get you, if you know what I mean. Of course, if that's what you want..." Draco chuckled.  
  
"Just go, Malfoy. I'll trust you until something bad happens around here. And then, the blame goes right to you."  
  
"Whatever." Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and walked her out of the common room. "I won't let anybody touch her." He said as he left. Under his breath, he muttered, "except me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny sat awkwardly in one of the black velvet armchairs by the Slytherin fire. It was unusually cold, and she had to pull a fur blanket over her for warmth. Draco was busy gathering people from the common rooms upstairs. He didn't even bother inviting some of his usual friends – they wouldn't want to be anywhere near a Weasley.  
  
Once a fair number of people came down from the dormitories above, Draco sat down and began to introduce them to Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, this is Kira Morgander, Jeremy Stone, Arnold Keener, Kaguya Hina (shes a foreign one, she is) and Darien Coke."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Ginny said politely. Arnold and Jeremy let out a small laugh, then quieted back down after receiving stares from the rest of the group.  
  
"So, truth or dare, is it, tonight, Malfoy?" Kira asked. "No twister, then?"  
  
"Maybe later, if you want." Draco responded. "Anyway, who wants to go first?"  
  
Arnold raised his hand.  
  
"Kaguya, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare." She responded.  
  
"Do that weird dance thing you showed us the other day." Kaguya smiled, took a scarf out of her side pocket, and began to twirl in an intricate dance. It made Ginny dizzy, and she had to steady herself on the chair. When Kaguya was done, everyone clapped, including Arnold.  
  
"I just had to see that again," he said. "I don't know how he does it."  
  
It was Kaguya's turn next. "Kira, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you ever killed someone?"  
  
"Yeah, I have," Kira said. "I was one of my ex-boyfriends. He came after me with a gun, so I stabbed him with my pocketknife."  
  
The circle of people got quiet, and Kira started laughing. "I was just kidding. My ex-boyfriends are losers, I wouldn't waste a bullet on them. So, Jeremy, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you ever been laid?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Ruki Mullins, last year. Darien, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Strip down. Right here, right now."  
  
Darien laughed and began to take his clothes off. Everyone laughed, hooted, or jeered him on. As Darien got down to the last, Ginny turned away. She heard a few people giving him comments, and she almost wished she was brave enough to look – but she wasn't. After Darien got his stuff back on, he asked Draco truth or dare.  
  
"Dare." Draco answered.  
  
"French kiss your girlfriend over there."  
  
Draco turned to Ginny and grinned. He walked over, took her in his arms, and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue entered her mouth, searching it fully, and Darien wooted from behind them.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You could go anywhere with that tongue of yours, Draco."  
  
Draco asked Ginny next, and she had to tell the group her worst experience at Hogwarts. Then Jeremy had to do the chicken dance in front of everyone, and Arnold had to act like Barney for five minutes. The worst one was where Kira had to kiss Kaguya – and she did it, too. Everyone was laughing for the longest time. Finally, everyone was tied of Truth or Dare.  
  
"Why don't we play twister now?" Kira asked, conjuring up the mat and spinner. "Draco, you can go first."  
  
Kira spun the spinner, and it landed on right hand red. Ginny got left leg red, Jeremy got right hand yellow, and Arnold got left hand green. Kaguya insisted she couldn't play. After only ten minutes of playing, the group was twisted over, under, and around each other in more ways than thought possible. Finally, Arnold's leg gave way all four of them went tumbling into a pile on the floor.  
  
"Well, I guess we're done with that." Kira said. "I think I'm off to bed. Thanks for inviting me down here, Malfoy. It was a great time."  
  
One by one, Jeremy, Kaguya, Arnold, and Darien went to bed. Draco magicked up a sleeping bag for Ginny and more pillows, and helped lay her down to sleep.  
  
"Will you be okay here on your own?" Draco asked. "I can stay down here if you like."  
  
"Thanks, Draco, but I'll be fine. I'll see you in the morning. And I had a great time."  
  
Draco gave Ginny a good night kiss and headed up to his four poster bed. Ginny fell asleep, and began to dream.  
  
----  
  
"Ron? Ron, where are you?" Ginny asked, fumbling around.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. You chose him over me. Goodbye..."  
  
"Ron?! Ron, come back, please..."  
  
Harry's face floated in front of Ginny, and she reached out to grab it. It shimmered, then disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I have to go with Ron. Good luck..."  
  
"Harry, come back...Hermione's still here. Hermione?"  
  
"Ginny, I have to study. Leave me alone, okay."  
  
"But Hermione, I thought we were friends...."  
  
------  
  
Ginny awoke to the sound of footsteps in the common room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Ginny." Jeremy's voice came from the darkness. He walked over and kneeled by Ginny's sleeping bag.  
  
"Are you all right down here?" he asked, placing his hand on her forehead. "You were tossing and turning like crazy."  
  
"I'm fine, but thanks." Ginny replied.  
  
"Ah, all right then. I'll go back up to the dormitory."  
  
"Hey, who's down there?" Draco came running softly down the winding stairs. "Jeremy, is that you?"  
  
"Uh yeah." Jeremy responded. "I was just seeing if your girlfriend was ok. I'll be going now." Jeremy headed back up to the dormitory.  
  
Draco ran over to Ginny's side. "Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No. He really was seeing if I was ok. I had this crazy dream, that's all." Ginny said.  
  
"Ah, ok then. I might as well stay here anyways."  
  
Draco summoned another sleeping bag and laid down in it, glad he could stay by Ginny's side.  
  
"Good night, Ginny."  
  
"Good night, my blonde haired soldier." 


	13. Rumors on Wing

My Blonde-Haired Soldier  
  
By Otakuprincess  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm updating again! I may have to pause and come back to this later, though, since I have off-ice training today. I hope everyone likes this chapter. The fred/george stuff (I didn't mean it like a pairing lol) might have to wait another chapter. I decided not to skip right to breakfast in the beginning of this chapter. Wow...chapter 13 already? This is my first chapter to go that far. Wow. This fic is now tied for reviews for my Artemis Fowl one....which means my AF fic is doing really well lol. Its only 4 chapters long.  
  
"Wake up, Ginny. Wake up.."  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to see Kaguya's head floating before her.  
  
"Come on, sleepyhead. We all tried to wake you up, you know. Breakfast is in an hour."  
  
Ginny sat up and rubbed the dust out of her eyes. Slytherin house in the morning was a turtle compared to Gryffindors hare. In a Gryffindor morning, there would be people running all over the common room, hairdryers in every socket and rolls of parchment scattered over the floor. The Slytherin common room was a calm place – students sat on the sofa, in chairs, and even on the staircases to the dormitories. Their hair was still wet and in buns at the back of their heads, and they didn't even bother to finish their homework (if they hadn't finished the night before.) Ginny felt very out of place.  
  
Kaguya lead her up to the Slytherin girls' dormitory. Ginny took a quick shower, put her hair up still wet, and changed into her robes. Kaguya suddenly realized that she hadn't told Ginny.  
  
"Hey, I totally forgot. There's some weird even they're doing this after noon. Dumbledore's calling it Field Day. Some muggle thing, I think. Just wear a pair of shorts and a tank top – we don't need our robes today."  
  
Ginny thanked Kaguya for the info and walked back down to the common room. She had to get back to the Griffindor common room to put her robes back and catch up with Harry and the others.  
  
As Ginny headed for the exit, someone caught her arm and pulled her into a kiss. A few of the Griffindors turned and began cheering Draco on.  
  
"Leaving already, Weasley?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I have to put my robes back before breakfast. I heard we're doing Field Day." Ginny replied, blushing a little at all of the Slytherins looking at her.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you after breakfast, right?" Draco said.  
  
"Of course." Ginny walked out of the common room, waving.  
  
------------  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!" Ron screamed out as Harry checked on the fireplace.  
  
"Gosh, Ron, calm down. The entire common room is staring at you." Hermione said.  
  
Ron turned around, and sure enough, everyone was staring, open mouthed, at Ron. His ears turned scarlet red and he turned back around on the sofa to face Hermione.  
  
"Sorry. But shouldn't she be back by now?"  
  
"You know, I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably come to put her robes away, but you don't have to be so worried." Hermione said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"But, even if she comes back, she'll never tell me what happened last night. What if Malfoy touched her or something? And I just can't believe she would go out with that freak. How can I possibly..." Ron began to rant.  
  
"Calm down. She would have come back if something had happened. And she will tell you everything you need to know. Trust her. It's the only way she'll tell you anything."  
  
"okay..."  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Harry came and plopping himself down next to Ron.  
  
"Ron was just worrying about his little sister."  
  
Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Ginny walked in, her school robes draped over her shoulder. Everybody turned to look at her.  
  
"Uh...hi?" Ginny said timidly. She ran over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and tried to block out the whispers around the room.  
  
"Why is everyone acting weird around me?" Ginny asked. "On my way back from the Slytherin house, a bunch of people from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were giving me looks and calling me a slut. Now, Im back here, and people are whispering about me?"  
  
"Yeah Mione, what's going on?" Ron asked. Hermione almost died. The rumors had been going around since 5 am, and he still didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Ginny...people are saying that you slept with Malfoy last night." Hermione said softly.  
  
"What? But...but..that's not true." Ginny said, trying not to raise her voice.  
  
"I know. It's okay." Hermione comforted her.  
  
"No. It's not okay."  
  
Ginny stood up and walked halfway up the girls' dormitory staircase. She turned around and faced everyone in the common room, and magnified her voice.  
  
"EVERYONE! I need you to listen to me!"  
  
Every student in the room turned to look at Ginny. Fred and George smiled  
  
"Finally, our girl is getting tough." George said.  
  
"Yep, she's growing up on the right side of the family." Fred replied.  
  
"I did not sleep with Malfoy last night. I don't know who spread this rumor, but it isn't true. I went to the Slytherin house for the night, and we talked about random stuff and played twister. It was a fun party, that's it. And I don't care what any of you think about my relationship with Malfoy. I. Don't. Care. Thank you."  
  
Ginny waved her wand and put her voice back to the way it was. Then she walked back downstairs and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"There. Now it's okay." 


	14. Utterly Alone

My Blonde Haired Soldier

By Otakuprincess

Author's Note: WOW!!!! HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!!! After all this time, I am back. I had NO HOMEWORK today so I got to update this fic. It took a while to get going, but I feel wholly back into the storyline now. Thank you, everyone for your support. It's hard being a sophomore. Review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord, the plan is working" Rockwood said, bowing before his master's chair The dark lord smiled and pulled Rockwood to his feet.

"You realize what will happen when this is all over, don't you?" Voldemort asked.

"Of course, my lord. I would my triumphant fate over life, given the choice again."

"I am glad to hear it Rockwood. Now, fetch me something to eat, will you?"

Voldemort stood, his legs weak from not walking for many weeks. He held a cane in his left hand, carved with the deep outline of a serpent. His skin was pale, hidden from the sun during the day, exposed to moonlight in the dead of night. The most hideous part of his body was the face, not a face of a human man, but that of a monster. Deep scars ridged the surface, and the nose looked like it had been broken more than once. The most surprising of all aspects was a light, almost invisible scar that had a few days prior on his forehead – the shape of lightning.

"Great job, Ginny!" Fred slapped his sister on the back as she came down the stairs. "We knew you could show them, didn't we, George?"

"Sure, did, Fred. Ginny, why don't you come with us. Now that you're of age, we can show you a few things." George replied, motioning to Fred to grab their bookbags.

"Um...well..." Ginny looked helplessly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I suppose I could go for a little while..."

"Jolly good then!" Fred said, grabbing Ginny's hand. "We'll get you back safe and sound, don't you worry."

"Bye..." Ginny said meekly as she was directed outside by two very excited brothers.

"Well, that was interesting." Hermione said, returning to the sofa and her beloved textbooks. "I wonder what in the world Fred and George would have to show her? And what did they mean about 'coming of age'?"

Ron laughed. He may be slow, but he wasn't stupid. "Mione, I wouldn't worry about them. Fred and George are just glad to see her standing up for herself. Though, she wouldn't have to if that slimy git would—"

"RON!" Harry stepped forward as Hermione threw her book at Ron. Ron ducked, and the book flew over his head and hit a first year.

"Oh, oh, I am sorry!" Hermione called out, retrieving her book. "Look what you've made me do, Ron!"

"ME?! I wasn't the one who decided to throw a book at me!" He replied indignantly.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to throw it if you hadn't been so inconsiderate of Ginny's feelings!" Hermione retorted.

"Guys, can we just drop the subject?" Harry asked quietly. He was sick of all of the fighting going on, and ready to throw in the towel.

"Sure, Harry. Why didn't you just ask?" Hermione replied. Ron just fumed on.

"Well, what do you guys want to do?" Harry asked. "Ginny's gone off with Fred and George, there are no classes until Monday, that Field Day crap doesn't start until tonight..."

"Hey, can I catch up with you later, Harry?" Ron asked. "I actually wanted to take my broom out and show Hermione something on the quidditch pitch..."

"Oh...." Harry said. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll catch up with you in a few hours."

"Thanks, mate!" Ron grabbed his broom, took Hermione's hand, and walked out of the portrait hole.

"Great..." Harry grumbled. For the first time all year, he was utterly alone.


	15. Sunshine on the Cliffside

**My Blonde Haired Soldier**

By Otakuprincess

Author's Note: Well, I'm back again, and with a longer chapter! You won't be hearing from Voldemort today, but we do have quite a selection of character drama . StarAngel613, that which you wish is coming soon, I promise. Probably across the next two chapters. So get ready to celebrate! Everyone else, thank you for all the reviews, and I will write the next chapter when I have **5 new ones!**

Hermione looked at Ron rather confused as the red haired Gryffindor led her out of the portrait hole. Ron didn't say a word as he and Hermione carefully made their way down the moving staircases. Once or twice Hermione judged the gap badly and almost fell, but Ron's firm grip kept her going.

"Excuse me, Ron, but where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, quidditch field." Ron answered shortly.

"Well you could have been considerate and invited Harry. He is your best friend, and I'm sure he would have loved to go flying with you. Ron, he must be so lonely up there, on his own with nothing to do. Poor thing..."

"Maybe I didn't want him to come." Ron answered, still trekking ahead.

"Well why not?" Hermione asked, worried that the two friends were fighting again.

"Because...because..." Ron's ears turned beet red in seconds. "It doesn't matter, just trust me and stop worrying about Harry for a moment. He'll be fine."

"But—" Hermione was cut off as the two of them exited the castle and started towards the quidditch pitch.

"Okay, Mione, close your eyes." Hermione obliged, slightly miffed at being told what to do.

Ron chuckled slightly as he led Hermione carefully over the cobblestone pathway. The sun was shining a deep orange, and a cool breeze played with Hermoine's curls. She shuddered, and Ron tightened his arm on her wrist, slightly. He was more nervous than the day he and Harry had met Aragog...and Ron thought that was the most frightening experience of his life. Why did talking to girls have to be so hard? Harry was right – someone should make a class, "How girls' minds work". Ron chuckled as he envisioned Snape demonstrating why girls like elegant dresses. Hermione scoffed at Ron's laughter, her eyes still shut tightly.

"Excuse me, Ron, but did you say we're going somewhere?" Hermione asked, trying not to become frustrated.

"Oh..yeah. We're here, actually. Open your eyes."

Hermione looked around her and quickly concluded that the two were nowhere near the quidditch pitch. They weren't even in a place that Hermione remembered ever seeing...not Hagrid's hut, or the lake, or even a forbidden forest. No, Hermione and Ron were on the other side of the school, perched on a rocky cliffside overhanging the much larger lake to the south. Hermione had no idea how Ron could have led her over the rocks without falling to his death, first.

"Um..Ron? I don't think students are allowed over here. We're way outside the official grounds." Hermione said nervously. "Is it safe?"

"Don't worry," said Ron. "I came over here a few times last week, and it doesn't seem too bad. That boulder over there moves when you stand on it, though, so be careful."

"Oh..okay." Hermione responded. "Um..what are we doing here, Ron?"

Ron smiled and looked Hermione directly in the eyes for the first time.

"I'm taking you on an adventure."

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry paced uneasily. He was bored. All of his friends were out enjoying the sunshine, and he was stuck with nothing to do. Realizing that standing by the fire would do him no good, Harry left through the portrait hole and went to find Cho.

Harry's first thought was that Cho would be working with Professor McGonagall today, and he almost abandoned the idea as he reached the first staircase.

After only a few minutes, Harry found himself at the professor's door, anyway. He knocked and let himself in.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked in her motherly tone.

"Um...Cho wouldn't happen to be here, would she?" Harry asked, playing with his pocket zipper.

"No, I'm afraid Ms. Chang went to Hogsmeade for lunch." the professor replied.

"Oh...thank you, Professor. I'll try and find her when she gets back."

"If you like Potter, you can go over there to find her." McGonagall suggested. "But only if you take Hagrid with you as far as the village. I believe in your strength, Potter, but I'm not stupid."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said, smiling. He quickly left to find Hagrid.

Ginny looked up at her twin brothers as they sat her down just outside the forbidden forest. Both Fred and George had mischievous sparks in their eyes, and Ginny almost wished she hadn't come.

"We've decided you're the most likely to carry on our legacy at Hogwarts," Fred stated bluntly.

"Other than Peeves, of course, but it's nice to have someone in the family passing our philosophy down through the ages." George agreed.

"Since Harry has the Marauder's map, we couldn't possibly ask him to give it to you," Fred said.

"We can, however, show you a few more tricks of the trade, sister," George winked.

"Um...should I feel honored?" Ginny asked uneasily.

"Well of course!" Fred said indignantly. "We don't tell this stuff to just anyone. Ron, for example, we couldn't possibly leave this kind of thing up to him."

"Poor thing's been too long with his head up his---"

"George!" Ginny warned. "Don't insult Ron while I'm around."

"Um..sure. Well all we're saying is that he really isn't the type. You, however, have potential," George stated.

"And, we believe that we can trust you," Fred added.

"And...?" Ginny said.

George grinned. "We've decided to give you some tips for the rest of your school experience."

"And to tell you why we're really here," Fred added.

By the time Harry made it down to Hagrid's cabin, he was regretting getting up that morning. Would talking to Cho in Hogsmeade really accomplish anything? Maybe Harry was just tired, but he honestly felt bored, and rather abandoned. He knew it wasn't his friends' fault that they had things they needed to do without him, but he still couldn't help but feel left out.

Even so, Harry rapped on the door of Hagrid's hut and was greeted with a wet kiss by Fang.

"Harry!" Hagrid bellowed, stooping down to give his favorite student a very scratchy hug. "I wasn't expecting you over today. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry looked at his feet. "They're...out, somewhere."

"Ah. Feeling lonely, are ya?" Hagrid asked, making up a mug of Butterbeer for Harry.

"Yeah...a bit. I was thinking about going to Hogsmeade to find Cho, but McGonagall asked that I take a chaperone." Harry said.

"Mmm, so you decided to come and drag me outside?" Hagrid asked, slightly sarcastically.

"You...you don't have to take me if you don't want to." Harry said, the disappointment in his voice quite obvious.

"I'm just joking with you, Harry. Let me feed Fang and then I'll take you over there. You don't mind if I browse through the shops while you find your girlfriend?"

"Of course not." Harry grinned.


	16. Seventh year IMPORTANT

**Author's Note: **For those of you who continued to read My Blonde Haired Soldier, I wanted to inform you that it will be updated within the next few months. I have turned it into a full scale book 7 project and am working hard to finish.

If any of you would like to receive earlier updates and chapter snippets, etc, I will be posting pieces at

http://bookseven. you!

--Otakuprincess


End file.
